


Amulet

by silverstarquartet



Category: Original Work, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mermaids, Nymphs - Freeform, Royalty, Sibling Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstarquartet/pseuds/silverstarquartet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where our mere thoughts of mermaids, time travel, and the adventures of the mind were just a thought of fantasy, comes a girl who will bring it to life. Her name is Ciceil Bryant, a fifteen year old girl with tons of opportunity at hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amulet

" Kaius, the girl is finally of age to find out about her true origin." a female servant said. She looked at the king. He looked at the servant with his crystal blue eyes. Nothing was said . He sighed and brushed a loose lock of golden hair behind his ear. He was stressed. With him in a battle with the land inhabitants and one of his three favored daughter’s birthday coming around the bend, he hadn't much to say these days. He was exhausted. He wanted to end all of this war and hatred, but cannot. Kaius sighed as he picked up the silver chalice filled with the violet intoxicant and brought it to his lips. He hesitated for a minute and took a small whiff if the beverage. The aged smell made him slightly forget about his problems. He finally took a sip. The sweet taste of the alcohol made him smile.He let the liquor sit in mis mouth for a bit and finally swallowed. As the servant had finished talking, he looked at her and set the cup down on the silver platter that was being held by another servant.  
" Fetch me Briannon. " he ordered with a strong voice.  
The servant looked at him in question, " S-sir, he is still training with the Hydra Rider. I do not think that he will appreciate being--"  
"Do as I say and bring him here. Be quick about it." she nodded and left the throne room.

\------------***------------------***-------------------***-------------

Briannon swung the silver sword upwards, making an underwater wave of energy.The Hydra Rider, Jasper, laughed as he easily evaded the attack. He brushed his raven hair back and into place and looked at the prince.  
"Do you think that attack will get me?" he asked smirking a bit.  
" No,” Briannon pointed,” but I was aiming for that pillar there. " the white marble pillar was hit with his attack and shook. The energy from the attack brought the pillar down, sending tons of marble fragments in every which way behind the keeper. Jasper jumped a bit and swallowed hard. 'That was close..' he thought to himself.  
"You outdo yourself every time we spar, your highness." he complimented. Briannon smiled. He walked over to Jasper as he chuckled a bit.  
"Its either that or you're just getting old you antique you." he heckled the male. Jasper was 500 years of age but appeared to be only twenty-five. Even with his age, he was considered to be one of the guardians of the royal family. He had been around since the first and second Great Hurricane War. At the time he was 125 years of age and was only a foot soldier. After the princes have been born, he had grown close to Brannon and so had the young prince to him. Later on they became lovers and enjoyed every minute they had together.   
"Please, tell me Jasper..." the prince said as he walked over to the guardian. He peered at the prince. " What made you want to love me? " he asked.  
"Jasper laughed a bit," Well obviously it isn't to be close with the royal family, I simply thought you were cute. I really do not have a reason as to why I love you. Maybe it was when I saw you trying to train alone when you were younger, or maybe it is because you are good in bed." Briannon flushed a bit and peered down at the stone floor of the courtyard.  
He looked up towards the older male and grinned.  
"... So.. you think I'm cute hmm? " he asked in a playful tone. The keeper flushed a bit and laid his hand on the prince's shoulder.  
" Yes, I very much do." his eyes narrowed a bit as he looked away. Jasper lifted his chin with his hand and went in to the kiss. The smell of the cologne was strong on Brannon. Any normal man would have pulled away from kissing him but this smell, the smell of roses, is what pulled him in closer. It was also that smell alone that, at times, gave him a hard-on.  
"Prince Brannon, you father would like to have a word with you. " interrupted the servant. Jasper sighed as he brushed his hands through the young prince's short copper toned hair. Briannon looked at the female servant with a glare. She knew that this was his "training" session.  
"Tell him that I will be right there." he ordered. She nodded and left them alone.  
"I really do not wish to go, especially since I am about to leave to war..." Jasper nodded and smirked.  
" Yes but when you go, I will be waiting for your return." He pecked him on the cheek.  
"You better be, or you'll regret it." he said deviously as he looked back from the reddish gold doors. Jasper smiled and waved.  
"Do I not always wait for your return?"  
He smiled and left the male alone in the courtyard. Jasper looked at the destroyed marble pillar.  
He sighed, "Now, " he rolled up his sleeves some," to fix this.. mess.."

 

°~~~~~~~~~~°°~~~~~~~~~°°°~~~~~~~~°°°°°~~~~~°°°~~~~~~°°~~~~~~~°

Briannon made his way down the marble and crystal corridors of the grand palace. The rays of the sun peering down through the water made a very beautiful pattern of blue and pink on the walls and floor of the hallways. As he made way to the throne room, he noticed some maids looking at him and blushing a bit and they murmur words to each other in huddled groups of three and four. 'What are they giggling about?' he thought. He passed a mirror bordered with a detailed gold metal when he noticed that shirt was ripped and torn from training, showing his slightly muscular body. ' Damn, I thought that I had two tears.. not over a hundred of them. It looks like I have rags on..' he thought, taking the rest of the torn cloth off of his body. ' This'll have to do.' Going around shirtless was an embarrassing thing since his other two brothers were in better shape than him. He then turned the corner and opened the thick diamond doors leading into the throne room.

"Father , I trust that you have called me here" he said. The room was dark with small fragments of light escaping in the room through the windows. The only light that was there to see anything At all was the main beam of light that showed the throne itself as well as his father. The king picked up the cup and swirled the wine inside.  
"You know that it is your long lost sister's birthday, yes?" he asked. The young prince swallowed hard. He hadn't seen that sister in 15 years since the day of her birth. Naturally, he wouldn't remember her birthday. Because of the long period of time that he hadn't had contact with her, he had began to forget her existence.  
"Yes, it is isn't it?" he asked.  
"I want you to visit her tonight, before the moon changes color. Give her the Amulet of Time and Space. It will be her gift from this world to her."  
"Father, I cannot simply hand over something as powerful as that!"  
"Do as I say. I also want you to tell her the truth about her heritage. Be prepared, she will not believe you. But then again.. who will these days." Kaius said. Briannon nodded and left.  
"The fact that I must do this is ridiculous. There are five other .. people who can do this." He turned the corner and went in the opposite direction of the courtyard and up the grand stairs to his room. He turned the ruby door handle and entered his chambers. He went to his closet and took out a few articles of clothing and put them in a elegantly designed bag. The bag shrunk the clothing. He grabbed a simple linen shirt and put it on. Jasper entered the room and sat on his bed.  
"Leaving?" He asked. Briannon glanced at his lover for a moment and into the mirror.  
"I'm afraid so. My sister's birthday is today, and of course I had forgotten. Father wants me to hand over the Amulet to her as a present." Jasper nodded and nodded as though he was listening.  
"Why not tell him no?"  
He gave a weak chuckle," I tried telling him but he so too damned hard headed. That amulet is what keeps this kingdom together." He sat on the bed and laid back some, trying to relax some. Jasper looked at him. and smiled.  
"Shall we start from where left off?" He asked. Briannon looked at him and turned his gaze to the wall.  
"If it will help me relax.." Jasper leaned over to the prince and hesitated for a brief moment and went into the passionate kiss.


End file.
